1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle lock, particularly to a bicycle lock built in a handlebar union.
2. Description of the Related Art
The lock has been an indispensable accessory for a bicycle to prevent from theft. The bicycle locks are usually in form of U-type locks and cable locks. Some manufacturers further design handsome and functional lock grippers to attach a lock to a bicycle. However, the bicycle lock is still only an accessory so far.
Since the lock is externally attached to the bicycle, it should risk theft and may drop from the bicycle.